Can't Help Falling In Love With You
by JackFrostLover14
Summary: When Hissana, and Frankie help Andy escape from Skull Island, Andy ends up falling 4 Hissana which Frankie finds romantic. Takes place during Skull Shores, Ghouls Rule, and Friday Night Frights. Andy/ Oc, Clawd/ Laura, Brocko/Oc. Monster High belongs to Mattel Original Characters belong to me
1. Chapter 1

"Promise me something Hissana" Tristan said

"What?" I asked him

"Keep an eye on Frankie for me" I could tell Tristan was still protective of his first ghoul friend

"I will, but tell me something why?"

"Because I don't trust that normie" I giggled

"You do realize you're part normie?" I asked the demi god

"Don't remind me"

"But you're right I don't that Farum man either I have a feeling that Lagoona's suspicious of him.

"Did you see the way he was eyeing Frankie?" Tristan asked I nodded as I joined Draculaura, and Clawdeen at the table as we waited for the party to start.

Once the normie Farum had the tiki's shadow puppet a huge monster, right than I knew that something wasn't right. As the tiki continued with the drum playing, and shadow puppetry, and Farum continued talking about a beast the roamed Skull Shores. I noticed Frankie was than hoisted up about twenty feet into the air in the distance the trees began to shake, and birds seemed to fly off scared. That's when every one saw a giant of a beast appear in front of Frankie. That's when Tristan looked over at me I saw a lighting ball sphere in his right hand

"He means to feed her to that beast!" I blinked to be honest I wasn't sure what that normie name planned to do with Frankie just than Frankie managed to sooth him, but suddenly the tiki started to throw spears with ropes at him, pissing him off he put his other hand over Frankie like he was protecting her from the arrows, and spears of the tiki

"Frankie!" I yelled as the giant beast took off

"We got to save our Ghoul" I heard Draculaura hiss I nodded

"I can't believe he took her" Cleo remarked

"I know" Clawdeen, and Draculaura said together

"No I mean I can't believe he took her over me" Cleo said angrily I shook my green head

"Cleo how can you be so selfish? Its not always about you! Frankie could be hurt, and all you care about is yourself" Draculaura's purple eyes went wide ; Clawdeen gasped

"Hissana's right" Clawdeen said

"Well then let's stop standing around, and go save Frankie!" I heard Tristan say I smiled a bit the trio nodded in agreement


	2. New Ghoul, or Deuce's Cousin?

So Draculaura was now sweet sixteen hundred years old, and still dating her knight in furry armor; Clawd Wolf. That was two months ago rumor had it there was going to be a new student attending Monster High in a few days no knew what the monster, or ghoul looked like some say that it was Deuce Gorgon's cousin whilst others were saying it was a rare never before seen creature. You could say that because in fact the new student was in fact quite rare indeed it was so rare that only one was in existence now that's what I call rare.

It was the first of April when the bell rang for classes at Monster High to end for the day. The students rushed to their lockers, grabbed whatever they needed, and headed home, a certain wolf by the name of Clawd was walking home with his friend; Deuce, and Deuce's ghoul friend; Melody Craver. When Deuce's Emerald eyes noticed moving trucks near the Wolf home

"Looks like you have new neighbors Clawd" Deuce told him; Clawd just shrugged as they got closer the trio saw a car door open to revel two legs followed by a punk style thigh high purple shirt, an upper torso, and lastly the remaining part of the body. Standing there Clawd saw was a lightly tanned ghoul with long green hair that went past her tanned shoulders. Deuce's jaw dropped when she turned around, and face them the ghoul seemed to be chatting with someone that came out of the house

"Of course I did, have you checked the kitchen?" She asked

"Never thought to look there" I shook my green head as I picked up a box I than noticed two men with a girl one was a werewolf, the girl I noticed seemed to be a human of some sort as for the second man I wasn't sure on that one

"Can I help you mansters with something?" I asked my voice was a mixture of Greek, and Islander

"Thought you could use a hand" Deuce replied

"Oh" The were continued to look at me I sighed "You know if you take a picture it will last longer Wolf boy" Clawd's brown ears purcked up

"Don't mean to stare, its just I haven't heard of anyone moving in next door"

"I see" Deuce picked up a quite heavy box

"So where do you want this?" He asked

"Oh that goes in my bedroom upstairs" He nodded, and followed me inside, Clawd mimked Deuce's actions, and followed us inside.

Deuce walked up the stairs, placing the box near the window whilst I was carrying the box up the stairs for the bathroom, apparently I lost my footing, and started to fall backwards; Clawd came out just in time, and managed to grab my left wrist

"Deuce!" I heard him yell

"Yo!" Deuce replied, and noticed Clawd wasn't able to keep me from falling back

"Catch her!" As he said that I felt my footing go, and fell backwards towards the stair well, my teal eyes shut, but instead of meeting the hard stairs I felt a solid blockage of some sort

"Gotcha" I heard the Gorgon named Deuce say to me I gulped, and looked up

"Th. . .thanks" I said still trembling

"Anytime by the way name's Deuce" Clawd managed to get the box to the bathroom, and walked back

"You two alright?" He asked sounding concerned

"Yeah I think so" I replied

"Good" Deuce said still behind me

"Uh you plan on holding me all day, or can I go?" I asked him

"Oh right" Deuce removed his left arm allowing me to stand against the wall "This here's Clawd, and the ghoul down stairs is my ghoul friend; Melody" He pointed at the other male

"I'm Hissana" I admitted

"Hissana are you three up there?"

"Yes dad!" I yelled from the top of the stairs

"Alright just don't forget you have school Tuesday"

"I won't" Deuce looked at me

"Why Tuesday?" He asked me

"Monday dad's taking me to the Maul for school shopping"

"Oh" Was all the Gorgon said

"Not to be rude, but your house looks like something out of a travel magazine" Clawd replied

"Its suppose to" The three of us walked down stairs into the living room when my father appeared in a puff of smoke I rolled my teal eyes "Not in the house you know I can't stand smoke Dad!"

"Sorry" The older man replied now looking at us "Are these your friends?" He asked I blinked

"I guess"

"A werewolf, and a Gorgon plus the ghoul on the front lawn, I take it they go to the school here?" I hated when my father was like this asking questions, and such. It usually meant he was up to something

"Yeah just what are you scamming?" I asked him

"Nothing" My teal eyes narrowed

"Have you heard from mom yet?"

"No apparently. . ." I sighed he could tell I was getting angry so he shimmered out like most demons do

"Woe" They both said

"So if you don't mind me asking what are you?" Clawd asked me

"A Nàgi?"

"I think I heard of those aren't they like half human, and half serpent?" Deuce asked I nodded

"Yea that's right most are women the upper torso is that of a woman, and the lower half is of a snake"

"Wait so how is it you're all human?" Clawd asked very confused

"I'm fifty percent Nàgi, and fifty percent demon"

"So that's how your father's able to move about with out being noticed?" Deuce asked

"Yes its called shimmering, but if differs upon the demon"

"Oh" After Deuce, Clawd, and Melody helped me finish moving into my house, I had just hung up my islander themed window curtain it was than I noticed it was getting rather dark outside

"Thanks guys"

"No prob" Clawd, and Melody said

"Guess we'll see you in school" Melody said

"Of course" I replied as the trio left

**At the Wolf House Hold**

As Clawd walked into his house his younger sister; Clawdeen looked at him curiosity in her Chocolate brown eyes

"You're home late" Clawrk said as Clawd ran his right hand thru his short dark brown crew cut hair before he answered

"Deuce, Melody, and I were bust helping our neighbor move in" Clawdeen's chocolate brown eyes went wide

"No one told me we had a neighbor"

"Yea"

"So what did you find out?" Don asked his older brother

"She's the opposite of Deuce"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Clawdeen asked confused Clawd sighed

"You'll have to find out Tuesday at school"

Tuesday Morning

After an afternoon of shopping Monday I was ready, or supposedly ready for my first day of school.

"Are you ready?" I heard my father ask

"Almost" I finished drying my green snake like hair, placed it up in a high pony tale, and finished zipping up my black and blue checkered thigh high skirt. I then slipped on knee high Teal boots, zipped them up, slipped my deep blue semi tight short sleeve shirt, grabbed my Emerald school bag, slung it on my left shoulder, and slid down the stairwell down to the ground floor. I saw my father give me a look

"Your three friends are in the drive way Hissana" I grabbed a bagel, and headed outside, and saw my three new friends

"Hey Hissana" Melody yelled from drive way I laughed, and waved back

"Hiya Mel" I said as I walked over to the drive way

"Clawd thought you'd like a drive to school" Deuce said in a thick Greek accent

"Cool thanks Clawd" Clawd opened the driver's door I jumped in, and joined Deuce's ghoul friend; Melody on the back seat, yes Melody was sitting on the back seat of Clawd's car. After I was seated; Clawd shut his door, and took off down the highway towards our high school, as the guys talked; Melody spoke

"I'd like to welcome you to Monster High"

"Thanks Melody"

"I hate to ask, but how do you go into a Nagi?" Melody asked me

"Oh I'd have to show you on the football field"

"Really?"

"Of course" Clawd took a sharp right and half an hour later Clawd pulled thru an open metal gate with a skull on the crest, after finding a parking spot, Clawd parked his car, shut off the engine, and grabbed his school bag from the trunk, shut the hood of the trunk, and walked off to meet his vegan vampire ghoul friend; Draculaura.

Deuce, and Melody stood there waiting for me, I jumped down from the back seat, and joined the duo a ghoul with long thick brown, and gold hair walked up, and slapped Deuce like extremely hard so hard she left her hand print on his right cheek

"What the hell Cleo" I heard Deuce say harshly

"You know what Gorgon" The ghoul named; Cleo was about to do the same to Deuce's ghoul friend; Melody when I stepped in between the two ghouls

"Back off now before I end up cursing you ghoul" I hissed

"Ooh so scary" Cleo remarked not scared "Just who do you think you are?"

"Me I'm Deuce's three times removed cousin" I lied to the mummy

"I'd hate to get on her back side de Nile" Melody said smiling

"Just because I'm new here doesn't mean I have to take shit from you, nor will I bow down just because you think you're a royal" Cleo looked at me, and stomped off into the purplish pink building thru wooden red double door

"Go ghoul friend" I heard Melody say to me as the three of us walked up the off white stairs, and thru the red wooden double doors of Monster High

"So what she just told you off just like that?" I heard the voice of a ghoul as I entered the school

"Yes that's what I said Clawdeen" Cleo said getting upset Clawdeen shook her deep brown curled head she than saw Melody, and Deuce, and walked up to them

"Hey Deuce, Melody. .um" Clawdeen said as she looked up a bit she noticed as was just as tall as her winter ghoul friend; Abbey

"Clawdeen this is Hissana Nagi; Deuce's cousin" Melody told the female were.

"Uh right sorry I'm Clawdeen Wolf welcome to Monster High"

"What's this I hear some ghoul stood up to Cleo?" A male voice asked Melody laughed whilst her manster boyfriend chuckled

"Hey Heath" Melody said to the hot head manster as he walked up to his friend; Deuce

"Yeah you heard right Deuce's cousin here" Clawdeen pointed to me

"Sorry, but I don't see what all the fuss is about so I stood my ground against the school's royal" I said

"Around here that's big news Hissana to tell the truth no one has ever done that" I heard Clawd say

"She might earn herself some respect from now on" Another male replied I saw the male voice belonged to a deep honey blonde were. He walked up to me, and shook my right hand

"Name's Brocko welcome to Monster High; Hissana"

"Um thanks Brocko" I saw this snow white hair ghoul walk up to Brocko

"You must be Deuce's cousin; Hissana the ghoul who had the guts to stand up to Cleo its about time someone besides me did that" Brocko chuckled

"I'm not one to lay down, and take shit from people especially at school" I told her

"Good for you" Brocko said

"I just can't believe she hit Deuce thou" Clawdeen, Brocko, Clawd, and Draculaura all looked at me like I was nuts "What she left her palm print like all over him"

"I can't believe that she seems so sweet" Draculaura said turning even more pink

"I don't think her royalness is sweet" I said in all honesty "Ya'll know where I can find the Headmistress's office?" I asked

"I'll show you" Melody said as we walked down a few hall ways of Monster High, and then found a pink flight of stairs "Its upstairs"

"Oh" I followed her up the pink stair case, we found few of the classrooms, and the across from the Music room was the Headmistress's office, Melody lightly knocked upon the door

"Come in" A deep woman's voice said both Melody, and I walked into the room, saw a woman with her head on the desk I teal eyes went wide I felt sick at the sight, but held it in

"This is Deuce's cousin Headmistress Bloodgood"

"Uh yes his mother said something about one of the relatives attending this school where are you from?" I honestly never gave that much thought

"I was born near Petros Island, Greece" I told her

"I see very well than Melody bring our new transfer student to the Photoshop class so that she might get her photo ID done"

"Ok" Was all Melody said as we left the Headmistress's office, and than over to another class room I saw this black hair woman "Ms. Knight Hissana here needs her photo id made the woman turned I saw a pair of what looked like fangs

"Ah yes the fresh blood I see" I blinked 'Fresh blood just who in the world does she think I am a piece of walking meat?' I thought to myself

"Just thought you should know I'm not a piece of meat" I told the fanged woman I had only said that because of the way she kept looking at me I noticed that Melody looked to be frozen in place, and I had a feeling this fanged lady had something to do with that. I had heard that most vamps glamour people when they want something done which lead me to believe Ms. Knight had done just that.

Just when Ms. Knight was about to sink her razor sharp teeth into the right side of my neck, Melody screamed for Deuce whom surprisingly heard her, and kicked in the door, and stone walled her(froze her in stone). I shook my green head, and looked over at the copier machine which held my school ID on it, I grabbed the still warm lamented square card, and placed it in my skirt pocket

"What just happened?" Deuce asked me

"Ms. Knight here wanted some fresh blood from me, and she glamoured Melody so she couldn't get in the way"

"Oh by the way Lagoona wants to meet you" Deuce told me

"Um ok" So the three of us left Photoshop never to speak of what had happened once we were in the lobby of Monster High a blue skinned ghoul with blonde curls with blue walked up to me

"Name's Lagoona Mate you must be Hissana"

"Yea that's me"

"Listen mate I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the Great Barrier Reef for Spring Break?" Lagoona asked me

"Really?" I asked seeing how I was a bit confused

"Of course Shelia" I giggled

"Love to mate" I answered

"Rocking so be here April thirteenth that's when the ship leaves Sheila"

"Will do mate" I took out my class schedule and looked down at

Monday

Clawculus from 8:15-9:15(Deuce, Clawd, Cleo, Ghoulia)

Drama from 9:15-10:30(Clawdeen, Brocko, Amaya, Heath)

Home Ick from 10:30-11:20(Draculaura, Lagoona, Romulus)

Lunch(Clawd, Clawdeen, Cleo, Lagoona, Amaya, Brocko, Melody, Deuce)

Mad Science from 12:30-1:15pm(Deuce, Cleo, Holt, Jackson, Melody)

Physical Deaducation from 1:30-2:25(Clawd, Heath, Holt, Deuce, Clawdeen)

After School: Creative Writing, Mon-Thru, Fearleading Mon-Fri, Casketball Mon-Fri, and Fear Club-Music

I saw most of my classes would be great all but Clawculus I hated math so many numbers

"So whatcha got Mate?" Lagoona asked me

"I have Clawculus first block followed by Drama, Home Ick, lunch of course then its Mad Science, Physical Deaducation with three after school clubs"

"Ouch that sucks" Deuce said "So what have you got for the three clubs?"

"Uh Creative Writing, something called Fear Leading, and Casketball"

"Creative Writing is with Draculaura, Melody, and Amaya, Fear Leading: Draculaura, Clawdeen, Frankie, and Cleo, and Casketball has Clawd as the captain, Jackson, Manny, Brocko, and Amaya" Deuce replied

"I see at least I'll know a few people from each class" I admitted just then the bell rang for us to attend our second block classes. Seeing how I was already confused; Clawdeen had me join her, and Amaya on their way to the theater well it turns out the theater is known as the Vampitheater, Clawdeen had me follow her, and Amaya whom I found out happened to be a dog demon hanyo a rare breed like me only difference is that she, and her father are the only two hanyos. As I walked into the Vampitheater it was huge as was the stage in front

"So whatcha think ghoul?" I heard Clawdeen ask me

"Its Fangerific" I saw Clawdeen's smile go wide

"I still can't believe you stood up to Cleo want to join our circle?" She asked

"You mean of friends?"

"Of course ghoul friend, oh dibs off Clawd, Deuce, Brocko, Heath, and Jackson"

"I'm not the type of ghoul to steal another's manster that's tots gross" This time the female were laughed

"Now your starting to sound like Draculaura" She told me

"Now that's scary"

"I'm sure there's a manster here, or out there for you Hissana" Amaya the demon dog hanyo said

"I'm sure he's out there somewhere" Clawdeen added

"Oh yes a jungle manster is just what I need some one to swing me off my feet, and take me to his tree house" Little did I know on our Spring Break I'd run into a jungle manster.

"You sure about that Ghoul?" Amaya asked me

"Of course who knows maybe a jungle manster is what I need" Clawdeen, and Amaya laughed like I had lost my mind the three of us sat down next to each other waiting for the Drama teacher to show up.


	3. Just A Dream

Author's Note: This will be told in a dream like state from Hissana's point of view. Also I added a mystery man for Hissana's boyfriend. I thought I'd let the readers know that seeing how in her dream her school mates are human so the ghouls, and mansters will have human names. I don not own Monster High, or the characters just the story, plot, and my own original characters

"I'm sure he's out there somewhere" Clawdeen added

"Oh yes a jungle manster is just what I need some one to swing me off my feet, and take me to his tree house" Little did I know on our Spring Break I'd run into a jungle manster.

"You sure about that Ghoul?" Amaya asked me

"Of course who knows maybe a jungle manster is what I need" Clawdeen, and Amaya laughed like I had lost my mind the three of us sat down next to each other waiting for the Drama teacher to show up.

As we sat there I seemed to have drifted off because I don't even remember hearing the Drama teacher walk in, or tell us about today's lesson plans. I opened my teal eyes, and looked around to see that I was in the Coffin Corridor talking with Deuce my 'cousin' when I noticed instead of having a snake hawk(Mohawk) he had an actual green Mohawk. I had come to realize that instead of being ghouls, and mansters we were all human beings, and instead of there being Monster High it was Merston High

"Hey epic win last night Hana" I heard Amaya say to me I looked at her, only to see that her dog demon ears were gone, and instead of having silver hair she had long flowing black hair that had the bangs cropped to a side

"Thanks Amaya" I saw a guy with spiked brown hair whom I came to know as Tristan he was the son of God Zeus

"So how was the Talent show?" She suddenly asked me "Did you win?" I laughed

"I'm not sure I know I came close with Clawdeen that's all I remember"

"Hey look its your boyfriend" I blinked 'When did I get a boyfriend' I thought to myself as I saw him walking towards me he was buff like muscular built with golden eyes, blue chin length hair with a goatee he wore a pair of black colored pants, a long sleeve open white shirt with a dark brown vest, and a pair of Nikes

He walked up, and gave me a light kiss

"Miss me?" He asked I laughed

"Of course I did" He hugged me afterwards

"I had the strangest day dream thou"

"Plan to share?" He asked me

"Sure we were ghouls, and mansters, and instead of us attending Merston High it was called Monster High"

"Well that's a bit mortifying" I sighed

"Tell me about it"

"So you still playing basketball this Thursday night?"

"No I have cheerleading practice, but I'll be there to cheer you on" His frown turned upside down to a smile

"So what type of manster was I?" I thought for second than answered

"A very rare one of a kind manster. You have deer like horns with light purple skin with deep gold eyes instead of deep green, and you walked around with out shoes" He chuckled

"Damn, and you?"

"Hmm I was the off spring of a female Nagi, and a male demon" Ladona(Lagoona) walked up to us

"Hey mates" She said I noticed she still had her curly blonde hair with deep blue highlights

"Hey Shelia" I replied she laughed

"So what's new gil?" She asked me

"Not much just tell my man here about my strange day dream I had

"Oooh do tell" Now I laughed

"Well if you want to know"

"Ya know I do mate"

"Well during Science I had this day dream about us being ghouls, and mansters"

"Oooh really"

"Yep"

"Hmm sounds interesting, but than again we are in Salem"

"Yea Salem Oregon not the witch state" **-Dream over**-Just then I felt the earth shake only to wake up in my seat in Drama

"You ok ghoul?" I heard Clawdeen ask me I nodded

"Yea I think so I just had the weirdest dream ever"

"Really?" Amaya ask

"You can tell us ghoul friend" Clawdeen told me

"Well we were all humans, or as Manny says normie"

"That's weird alright" Amaya said to me

"Tell me about it, but than anything's possible these days also I had a boyfriend" Clawdeen, and Amaya both gasped

"Now you have to tell us the details" Clawdeen said I laughed

"Well he's tall with golden eyes a goatee muscular built, plays on the Casketball team, only thing is I didn't find out his name"

"Damn he sounds howt" I saw Clawdeen drool, and giggled

"Uh Clawdeen you're drooling over my dream guy" Amaya laughed

"Oh sorry" She said, and wiped her mouth on her purple jacket left sleeve

"Say you going to the Great Barrier Reef with Lagoona?" I asked them

"No I'll be busy visiting my uncle in Japan" Amaya said

"I'm going sounds like fun" Clawdeen replied

"Guess we'll have to bring some sun-scream(sunscreen), a camera, and a bathing suit"

"I'm packing two nights before" Clawdeen said

"Same here" We listened for the bell to ring to end second block just before it rang Mr. Where the Drama teacher spoke

"Now after Spring Break we will be trying out for the parts of Romeo, and Ghouliet" I gasped

"Wait what, what did I miss while I was sleeping?" I asked Clawdeen

"Mainly everything on Romeo, and Ghouliet" I sighed now angry with my sleep for falling asleep

"I suppose I'll have to check out a book on them from the library" I said I didn't mind reading hell I have tons of books on different islands at home

"Are you sure?" Amaya asked me

"Yes of course I am, also I'm thinking of being in the Fall's Talon Show" Clawdeen's deep chocolate eyes went wide

"Really I was just talking to Draculaura about joining a few weeks ago."

"That's clawesome" I said to her just then the bell rang for third block So I grabbed my school bag, and went to my locker which was across the hall from the vegan vampire known as Draculaura

"Yo Draculaura" I heard Clawd say

"Oh hey Clawd "

"Watch this" He grabbed a black basket ball from his locker, and purposely threw it at me, my right hand came up, and caught the ball in my semi open palm, Clawd's jaw dropped I just laughed when I turned around, and saw that

"Close your mouth before you let the flies in" I remarked

"Wanna join the Casket ball team?" He asked me

"I dunno guess a try out won't hurt" I grabbed my Home Ick book, and notebook, I noticed Deuce, and Melody standing there well actually Deuce was leaning up against the lockers like he was the bad boy from one of the action packed movies

"So what class do you have next?" Melody asked me

"Uh Home Ick"

"Deuce has that" Melody whispered to me I looked at the Gorgon, and wondered why in the heck a manster would want to take Home Ick than again some men do enjoy cooking, and fine dining Deuce just gave me a weak smile

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me Deuce" After we talked Deuce, and I headed upstairs, and walked to a blue door near a water fountain "So I guess this is the Home Ick class room?" I asked him he just nodded a yes to my question we walked in, and took our seats a woman that looked like she was from a horror movie walked in

"Welcome children to Home Ick where you'll learn to cook, or be cooked my name is Ms. Kingergrubber" I couldn't help it, and raised my right hand

"Ah yes Miss Nagi?"

"Are you from the story Hansel, and Gretel?" I asked

"No my dear that would be my older sister"

"Oh"

"Now than we will be working on a recipe now its time for our dish all of you will be working on the same dish, and will be divided into groups of three as she put us into groups of three a few of the ghouls started to swoon over the Greek god known as Deuce "Lastly Deuce, Hissana, and Lagoona" The three of us got into our group, and waited for the teacher whom I had a feeling lied about being from Hansel, and Gretel "Now than the dish we will be working on is The Vegan Vampire Vegetable Stir Fry now let's get started!" Lagoona got the Stir Fry from our fridge while Deuce grabbed a few vegetables like cute cumber, tomatoes, and others. I grabbed a few bowls from the cabinet, and we got started with our Veggie Stir Fry

"Hey Lagoona I'm sure Draculaura will love this" I said she just smiled back at me

"Might be right mate" This time we both laughed as we each took our time adding things to the dish an half hour later Ms. Kingergrubber came over, tasted our dish

"Wonderfully done now that you three have mastered this I thinking some baking deserts will be good for you. You three will now bake some Cherry pies along with red cheese cake" My teal eyes went wide 'Oh brother' I thought as I grabbed the materials off the shelves, and started to make a cherry pie from scratch, Deuce started on the red cheese cake whilst Lagoona got the stoves ready for the cake, and pie.

Lagoona finished warm the ovens for the pie, and cake when Deuce, and I just finished with the pie, and cake. We carried them to the ovens, put them, and let them bake at whatever time they needed just before the bell rang for lunch the timers went off to the ovens

"Well that went well" Melody met Deuce, and the three of us walked down the flight of pink stairs down to the first floor where we split up, and went to our lockers, once I placed all my books, and school bag into my locker, and clicked the combo lock back in place I walked into the Creepateria. A week had gone by, and now it was almost time for Spring Break here at Monster High I could hardly wait


	4. Spring Break

The students of Monster High were busy either hanging in the halls, or their classrooms chatting when the Headmistress came riding thru on her horse; Nightmare when she got the her destination she placed her head upon her desk to make the afternoon annouments

"Attention students of Monster High when the bell tolls three it will be time for Spring Break" Just than the bell rang ending the day to start Spring Break tomorrow which was April thirteenth all the students dropped their school books on the marled floor, and took off. I was busy getting my books for Romeo, and Ghouliet so I could read up on the infamous play. Apparently there's a normie version to it called Romeo and Juliet that was written by some British normie named Shakespeare any who I put my school books into my locker, locked the combo lock, and met Melody, and Deuce near the Vampitheater.

"Is it always this messy when Spring Break comes?" I asked them Deuce shook his head

"Most of the time yes I still can't believe that everyone thinks your Deuce's cousin" Deuce chuckled

"Well hey it the shoe fits, but I lied how hard is it to tell when someone is lying around here?" I asked them

"Very seeing how not very many mansters, and ghouls lie"

"I see so just how long do you plan to keep up this little white lie?" Mel asked me I just smiled

"I dunno maybe the rest of the year" I said still smiling

"Well I suppose that might put a damper on things" Deuce said

"So well I guess I better get home so I can finish packing for the trip"

"What trip?" Melody asked me

"To the Great Barrier Reef, Lagoona invited me aren't you two going?"

"No I'm going to a soccer camp" We went our separate ways I walked down the hall until I reached the red wooden double front doors, and walked out of the school building, I saw my father leaning against a green, car with twin black racing strips on the top, and down to the hood, and trunk I smiled 'So this is my new car' I thought as I walked almost ran down the white stairs to meet him

"I thought you might like this, and its all yours" I nearly screamed

"I love it, Dad if you're a demon why do you appear human?" I asked him

"Because its easier for me to do so to keep you safe"

"Do I have a demon form?"

"Yes, but since your still young it takes a lot to wake her up"

"How?"

"If you feel threatened, or someone's in trouble"

"Oh cool" He just chuckled " I'm going to the Great Barrier Reef tomorrow"

"Alright just becareful Hissana"

"I will I'm always careful any ways the school's having a Spring Break caravel, and I wanted to go"

"Just as long to don't do anything you'll regret" I narrowed my teal eyes as I looked at him

"And what's that suppose to mean Dad?"

"Nothing just becareful alright"

"Yeah yea" He than shimmered out.

Lagoona walked over to me

"Nice car Shelia" I heard her say

"Thanks mate"

"You still coming?"

"Yep I'll be there even wild sea horses couldn't keep me away" She laughed later that night I noticed that the student body of Monster High was back at school for the Spring Break caravel. I saw Heath insulting Clawd's kid sister; Howleen about not being able to hit the target I laughed sometimes he just needed to shut that trouble some mouth of his over in another booth I saw Headmistress giving a fortune telling I shook my green head. While I walked thru the caravel I heard someone yell my name I turned around, and saw the ghouls so I walked over to them

"Yo Hissana" I heard Clawdeen say

"Hey yourself were ghoul" I noticed that Frankie was having her portrait painted by a small red gargoyle

"Any luck on Romeo and Ghouliet?" Frankie asked me

"Just about finished with it I had my dad read most of the confusing parts"

"That was nice of him"

"I guess so" Just than the ghouls started talking about the trip to the Great Barrier Reef which I later found out was were Lagoona was from

"Isn't this caravel the perfect way to kick off Spring Break?" Frankie asked

"Tots everyone fanging out having fun" Draculaura replied

"Even Headmistress Bloodgood is getting into" Clawdeen said while pointing to her booth I saw Cupid walking up to it

"If you do all your homework I see an A in your future" I laughed just than the red gargoyle showed Frankie her painting

"Oh hilarious that's clawesome" Frankie laughed a bit

"I'm so charged up for our big trip, have you guys packed yet?" Frankie asked them

"I have nine full suite cases, and that's just for shoes" 'Damn that's a lot of shoes for one ghoul' I thought than Ghoulia moaned I guess to ask Clawdeen a question

"No Lagoona hasn't told Gill yet"

"She wants it to be a surprize"

"Is Spectra coming?" Frankie asked them just then a ghostly figure came thru the wall

"Sorry ghouls I can't make it my family is taking me to see some of their old haunts should make for some great ghost stories for my blog" Just than Clawd walked up, to Draculaura

"Hey ghouls" He said

"Hey Clawd" Draculaura, and I replied

"I win this for ya" Hands a head to Draculaura

"Oh Clawd. . . So sweet" She takes the head from him

"I'm going to win more" He than howled up at the moon(wolf howling at moon) Draculaura giggled as he left

"Let's go find Lagoona and Gill" Frankie suggested I had only been at Monster High for two weeks, but I didn't want to follow the ghouls around like a lost puppy so I found another place to go. I found this one ride that was full I then later found Gill, and Lagoona

"Gill remember how you said you don't have anywhere to go for spring break?" She asked him "Well I got a surprise for ya mate"

"Oh yeah I love surprises" Gill replied a bit tired

"My parents are sending a boat to take us all of us to the Great Barrier Reef you'll finally get to meet them"

"Meet your parents" Gill sounded a bit nervous about the entire thing Just than a picture was taken on another game were cat Toralie was trying to make it over a rope ladder that lay above a tar pit so I went over, and couldn't help, but watch I had a feeling that the were cat wasn't going to make it after watching for like twenty seconds she fell into the tar pit I laughed up next was Deuce; Melody, and I cheered him on

"Whoa, whoa"

"Hang on Deucy you can do it" Melody cheered him on

"Goooh Deuce!" I yelled

"Hey yeah this is fun check me out" I laughed

"Hph I bet he can't win and by the way cheap toys don't win themselves" I heard Cleo say

"Are you trying to say that you're cheap Cleo?" I asked

"Happy now?" Melody asked as Deuce's snake hit the bell

"Hissana I bet could do better then your mummy boyfriend" I smiled as I took the challenge Cleo's manster boyfriend went first, and nearly fell three times into the tar pit I found myself laughing so hard tears fell from my teal eyes after he finished I went up onto the rope ladder, and somersaulted the entire thing without falling once my left heel hit the bell once I won three prizes from this game I walked up to Cleo's boyfriend, and said

"Try that on for size" We than saw Clawd holding like fifteen caravel prizes, and saw Draculaura walking proudly next to him

"Wooh go Clawd!" I yelled Draculaura smiled at me Cleo looked at her mummy boyfriend and said

"We need more" I just shook my head it was like she was never happy, and I had a feeling she cheated on Deuce, mainly because she wanted something a bit more just than across the parking lot I saw a green goblin walk out with Manny the once feared manster of Monster High

Hmm this maze I could get lost in there"

"Oh the horror the horror" The goblin kept saying

"I know even the wax statues of normie look stupid they're so weird talk about freaks" Just than Frankie walked up, and pulled Manny's nose ring down to her level

"Manny Taur you can't call some one a freak just because their different now go apologize"

"To the statues?" He asked looking confused

" Go" Frankie pointed her left hand

"Ok ok" He said, and went to apologize the ghouls just giggled as he did just that I just couldn't believe how she was able to have him do that than again I have heard she had a way with our kind I saw Cleo, and Ackmen walking whilst she held at least six prizes in her arms

"Whoa" was all Cleo said as she saw the huge pile of caravel prizes in Draculaura's back seat, she then gasped at what I had in my back seat as well "No fair"

"And to think Hissana got them by herself" Clawd's brother Don said

"Ah thanks Don" I said Draculaura hugged Clawd as Cleo threw down her small pile of prizes Ackmen didn't seem to happy about it

"So ya'll heading to the Great Barrier Reef?" Operetta asked

"Awesome right" Draculaura said

"You bet the boat's picking us up at the catacombs dock tomorrow morning"

"Ooh we that sounds like a hoot sorry I can't join ya I'm heading to the music festival in Squalors Holera"

"I'd love to go with you guys too, but Deuce, and I heading to an X-treme sports camp seven days of shredding, dunking, splashing, and crashing al yeah" Clawd said Gill sat there sighing

"Yo Gill Great Barrier Reef you must be pumped" Deuce said

"Yeah woo who" Gill replied now depressed, Lagoona walked over to him

" Gill's nervous about meeting my folks"

"Oh right fresh water, salt water"

"I told him no one cares any more"

"Easy for you to say you're from the sea, they're gonna the me" Gill said now upset

"That's not true it'll be fun" Lagoona replied hoping to cheer him up after a while the spring break themed caravel ended, and it was time for all of us to head so the ones of us that where going on the trip could get ready for tomorrow.

The next morning I met the ghouls, and the mansters in the back of the school where we all walked down to the catacombs. Cleo had her Jackal servants carry the bag, and suit cases for the group which for once I thought was nice of her to do just than a few ghosts came out, and about five of them cam down piled upon one another each dropping a bag, or suite case, but it turned out only Cleo lost two of her suite cases

"Oh no I'm sorry mate" Lagoona said

"What happened?" I asked her

"Cleo lost two of her suite cases"

"Oh"

"No biggy I borrowed that stuff from my big sister Nefera any way" Cleo said, and walked off past Lagoona whom just shook her blonde head after we all managed to get down safely from the catacombs we walked thru, and saw a huge yacht waiting for us; Clawdeen was leading the way with a flamed torch the ghouls, and Tristan said their ooh's and ahh's I just stood there in awe at the sight once all of us were on the yacht the captain set sail. I looked around the sea as the yacht sailed thru the glorious sea

"What do you Hissana?" Tristan asked me

"This is clawesome I'm actually on a yacht I'll have to check that off my list of things to do before I die, so you're a demi god huh?" I asked Tistan

"Yea what are you?" He asked

"Half demon half snake. My father's a demon that has the appearance of a human, and my mother's a Nagi"

"A what?" I laughed

"A Nagi is a half human mainly the upper torso is that of a woman, and lower part of a serpent "What rank of demon is your father?"

"He's an upper class demon"

"Nice" Draculaura sighed

"Ah this is the life huh ghouls?" Draculaura asked us

"Totally "Clawdeen said

"Best spring break ever" Abbey added

"Even thou I'm used to the royal treatment this is truly something special" Cleo replied than sipping her drink

"Hey Hissana?" Clawdeen asked me I looked over my left shoulder at her, and the ghouls

"What's up Clawdeen?" I asked

"What do you think of this?"

"This would happen to be the most clawesome of all spring breaks I can't wait to see the great Barrier Reef, and go surfing"

"Wait you go surfing?" Cleo asked I looked over at the royal

"Yes I do, and its great" She just rolled her eyes as if to say whatever I was listening to my Mp3 player when the song 'Friday I'll Be Over You' by Allison Iraheta I couldn't help but sing along to it

"Whatcha listening to ghoul?" Clawdeen asked

"Oh just a song"

"Alright"

"Oh yeah!

Monday, Tuesday  
We were cool  
Wednesday I found out 'bout you  
Caught my heart by tellin' lies  
You weren't what you advertised

Silly me to believe

Oh Oh Oh

I was unique

When I'm there you put on a show

Oh Oh Oh

You gotta go

'Cause what's true about you?  
Who are you when I'm gone?  
Wanted to be with you  
Don't know what I was on  
'Cause you got me to forget me  
Oh Oh Oh you know that'a true  
Yeah you got me to forget me  
So Friday I'll be over you 

Oh yeah!

No, no I ain't gonna cry  
Go and be with her tonight  
I really don't care what you do  
'Cause Friday I'll be over you 

And Silly me to believe  
Oh Oh Oh  
I was unique  
When I'm there you put on a show  
Oh Oh Oh  
You gotta go

'Cause what's true about you?  
Who are you when I'm gone?  
Wanted to be with you  
Don't know what I was on  
'Cause you got me to forget me  
Oh Oh Oh you know that's true  
Yeah you got me to forget me  
So Friday I'll be over you 

Oh yeah!

Oh yeah!

Silly me, to believe

When I'm there you put on a show

Oh Oh Oh you know that's true

[Oh oh]

'Cause you got me to forget me  
[Whoaa]  
Yeah you got me to forget me  
So Friday I'll be over you

'Cause what's true about you [about you]  
Who are you when I'm gone? [ohhh]  
Wanted to [be] be with you  
Don't know what I was on  
'Cause you got me [you got me]  
To forget me [to forget me]  
Oh Oh Oh you know that's true  
Yeah you got me to forget me  
So Friday I'll be over you " After I finished with the song everyone on the yacht was looking at me jaws dropped, and eyes wide I looked at them slightly confused

"Damn ghoul who taught you to sing like that?" Clawdeen asked shocked like the rest

"This called Feartube, or as normie call it you tube I've been singing since I could talk, or slightly before"

"You should so sing that at the Talon Show this fall" She replied with a wide grin

"Maybe I'll have to take some music classes before than what do you ghouls think?" I asked

"That would be clawesome gil" I heard Lagoona say

"I think that would be a fantastic idea" Draculaura replied

"You ghouls really think so?" I asked

"Of course" Cleo added

"You're gonna love the Great Barrier Reef Gill it's the most beautiful place in the world"

"Just wish it wasn't full of sea creatures"

"Gill your starting to sound like your parents oh yeah a thousand lakes no salt in me water"

"I'm sorry the ocean is a scary place for someone like me"

"What are you so afraid of?" Lagoona asked her boyfriend

"Everything there's all sorts of scary fish, and monsters that would love to get their flippers on a guy like me plus the normie have polluted it so much that you can't see three feet down who knows what lies beneath" Gill said

"Exactly you don't know which is why you shouldn't judge it before you see it" Just then something caught Gill's attention

"What's that?" Gill pointed to something moving in the water

"Its an island chain mate"

"Than why is it moving?" Gill asked her

"Oh no someone's released a Kraken" Frankie over heard Lagoona, and asked

"What's a Kraken?" I got out a book on sea creatures, and looked it up

" In Norwegian folklore, it's a huge sea monster shaped like a giant squid. Its been sighted since the sixteenth century"

"So in other words a huge squid?" Frankie asked

"Yes"

"Oh" I saw from my place near the middle it raised one of its arms, from the sea below the other ghouls started to scream as all the tentacles now towered above the yacht

"Holy shit that suckers titanic" I heard Tristan said as one of the many tentacles came crashing down on the yacht breaking it into many pieces that there wasn't much left

We all managed to escape onto a life boat that Tristan, and Gill found on the yacht just before it sunk

What are we gonna do ghouls?" I heard Draculaura ask a bit in a panic; Tristan sighed

"Hope that some monster finds us" He replied

"What was that you saying the sea being perfectly safe?" Gill asked his ghoul friend


End file.
